


my body is an orphanage

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes both of them to take care of Pete these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my body is an orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> Written unanonymously for the LJ community anon_lovefest
> 
> Lightning fast beta by Green, title from _27_ by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Prompt: Pete/Mikey or Pete/Patrick, taking care of him.

It takes both of them to take care of Pete these days. The amicable-not-so-amicable divorce took its toll on Pete's balance and he's a little unsteady on his feet. They know how easy it would be for Pete to fall again.

They take turns, but it's not anything so regular as to be marked down on a calendar. It feels so much more random than that, but maybe after more time has passed they'll be able to see the pattern behind it, _patrick_ - _mikey_ - _patrick_ - _patrick_ - _mikey_ - _patrick_ - _mikey_ - _mikey_...

There's a constant stream of texts between them and they've let every one of Pete's friends know to call them if something, _anything_ happens. No matter what time it is, no matter how trivial it may seem. They both juggle their very busy schedules to make sure one of them is always available, on call, ready to ride to Pete's rescue if necessary.

Best Buy is something neither of them mentions out loud but neither can really ignore.

Mikey has Google Alerts set up for a handful of keywords and he's got RSS feeds from a bunch of relevant blogs funneling back into his phone. It beeps constantly. Patrick pays several paparazzi for tips and employs a private detective to keep tabs on Pete, unobtrusively.

Pete would kill them if he knew how closely they're watching him. But they're not willing to risk him; Pete's too important to the two of them.

When Mikey stays over, he pins Pete down with his sharp edges and fucks him as hard as he can, leaving bruises and marks on Pete's skin. Pete just thrashes and moans and comes, and in the morning he cuddles with Mikey, clinging and needy and perfectly Pete. Mikey kisses him and kisses him and shows him with coffee and donuts how much he loves him.

When it's Patrick staying over, it's bubble baths and back rubs. He loves to indulge Pete's very sensual side, loves taking care of Pete and making him slow down and relax and feel good. He makes Pete eat balanced, nutritionally sound meals and just laughs when Pete pouts at the lack of donuts. In the morning, he fucks Pete so slowly that Pete's begging and crying and moaning for Patrick to make him come.

Sometimes Patrick and Mikey cross paths in Pete's living room and they collapse on the couch for a brief moment, Mikey's head resting on Patrick's shoulder as they draw strength from each other and their shared love of Pete.

It's not perfect, and it's not forever, but it's what works for them right now. And it'll keep working until Pete's back on his feet again, and that's all that really matters.

-fin-


End file.
